magical years
by Rlybro
Summary: Every year that Rose goes to Hogwerts, her friendship with a certain person grows..
1. A new start

**Hey, the author here. I hereby disclaim all the characters, they're owned by the great JK Rowling. This is my first fic so please review3**

 **Enjoy!**

Rose's POV

TToday is the day that will change my life. I'm going to Hogwarts! After years and years of dreaming about using magic, Today is finally the day, But today is also a day of goodbyes. I won't be seeing my family for some time, but I don't mind. As long as I have my best friend/cousin Albus. Albus is your typical dork, he is sweet but clumsy. I don't mind that of course, that's what I like about my cousin.

Standing at the king cross station made me realize how close I am to my dream, I'm finally going to Hogwarts! I've heard a lot about Hogwarts from my parents, but I do hope that my time at Hogwarts will be a little bit safer, you know, without an evil wizard and a war that ends in many deaths... I do hope that I live up the expectations of my mother, she was the brightest witch of her time. But if I'm not as smart, then you can't blame me, I'm also my father's child.

As I promised to write my parents as soon as I get there and every week till Christmas, my eyes got drawn by a rather pale looking boy who stood awkwardly by his father. The boy saw me staring and I looked away, but not before my father saw him. "Don't get involved with them, they're purebloods", he said. "But you're a pureblood too, dad", I responded. "Yeah, but those are evil", he said while making a weird face. I can't help but laugh and he pulled me into a hug and said: " I'm gonna miss you my little Rose." "I'm gonna miss you too, dad. But I promise I'll write." "And if you don't, I'm gonna send you a howler to remind you to do so." "DAD!", I said as I push him away. "If you do that then I will tell mom." "On second thoughts," he said. "Maybe I won't."And we both laughed. "Good call Ronald," mom said . "Honey if your father ever does something that can embarrass you in ANY kind of way, then feel free to write him a howler." "Of course mom, I'll definitely do that."

The train started to whistle and I pull my mother in for one last embrace. "Bye mom, I'll miss you and I'll write you every week." "I'll miss you too and I'll respond every letter you write to me. Unless you don't want me to." "I do." She kisses my forehead and I walk onto the train. I wave at them one more time before I walk into the compartment with James and Albus in it.

"So", I said when the train starts to ride. "So..." Albus responded. "What should we do?" "We could talk the entire time, but that will sure start to bore. So I suggest we play a game.", I said. "What kind of game?", James asked. "The kind of game that you play on a ultra-new DS that I got for my birthday!" I answered. "But our parents told us not to bring them!" Albus said. "Even if you could play it now, if the battery is empty you can't charge it till Christmas." "Brother dear," James said. "We're going to a school where you can use magic Albus, MAGIC. Surely we can find a spell to charge a DS." "Great thinking James." Albus said sarcastically. "But don't you remember that electronics don't work in Hogwarts?" "Sure we'll find a spell for that too.", James answered. "And if you'd stop complaining, then we can play too because I've brought ours."

After hours of playing, our batteries finally gave up. "I'm hungry.", James said. "And I'm up for a walk.", I said. "I'll walk over to the trolley and buy us some sweets." "Good idea, buy me some chocolate frogs.", James said as he threw a galleon at me. "My treat." "Thanks.", I said. "What do you want, Albus?" "I'll eat whatever you buy.", he answered. "Okey. I'll see you guys later.", I said as I walked out of our compartment.

As I walk towards the trolley, I could see the pale pureblood boy sitting alone in a compartment reading a book. I felt pity for the poor boy, I decide to buy some sweets for him too.

After a long walk through the train I finally found the sweets trolley. I bought a lot of sweets and some drinks. I walked towards the compartment of the pale boy, but the compartment was empty. I figured that he must be taking a walk or so. When I turn around I bumped into a person. "I'm so sorry.",I said. When I look up a saw the pale boy staring back at me. "What are you doing here?", He asked.

"I- I saw you sitting alone and I thought that you might want some sweets." ,I stammered.

The boy looked surprised, but then he straightens his face. "No, I don't need your sweets.", He spat out the word "sweets" as if it was filth. "Well then I'll be leaving.", I say. "Wise decision." He said. Before I turn away a looked him in the eyes and said: "My apologies for trying to be nice."

Then I turned away and walked straight to my compartment. I didn't tell James or Albus a thing about what happened.


	2. Arrival

**This is my second chapter, it's a fragment of Rose's diary. I'll write some chapters like this to summerise the events.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

11/09/2017

Dear diary,

When we finally arrived at Hogsmeade station I was so excited that it took me a whole lot of effort to keep my head cool. I noticed that Albus looked nervous. I grabbed his hand and gave him a little squeeze. He gave me a thankful look. I could feel him relax behind me when Hagrid started walking towards us. He greeted us with his usual enthusiasm and led all the first years to the boats. Albus and I said goodbye to James before we went after Hagrid.

I was glad when I heard that I sat in a boat with Albus and Hagrid. With us was the pale boy, he sat at the far end of the boat and stared into the water. He ignored us completely. When I asked Hagrid in a whispering tone who he was, Hagrid said that he was Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. He came from a family of Slytherins and death eaters. I've heard of death eaters before. Mum and dad had told us some stories of the dark war, but not the whole story, they didn't want to scare us.

When we finally reached the shore, we said goodbye to Hagrid, but not before he invited us for tea on Thursday. Mum and dad had warned us about Hagrid's food, I decided to ask for some scones and biscuits at the kitchen on Thursday.

From the edge of my eye, I could see Scorpius walk towards the far end of the group. I felt pity for the boy, he looked lost and not like anything I've heard about the Malfoys.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't notice that the group had begun walking and Albus had to nudge my arm to shake me out of my thoughts.

Finally inside, I was starting to get nervous. This time, it was Albus who grabbed my hand and offered me support, and in return, I gave him a thankful smile. Again my eyes drifted towards Scorpius, I wanted to go to him and start a conversation, but when I finally found the courage to walk to him, professor McGonagall started leading us to the great hall.

Albus and I had a little conversation about where we wanted to be sorted in. Albus really wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor, I can't blame him. He is the son of Harry Potter, one of the most famous Gryffindor of all time.

I reassured him that he will be sorted into Gryffindor. When he asked in which house I wanted to be sorted in, I had to think about my answer. I would like to be sorted in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either. I told Albus that I didn't mind any of the houses, then I joked about how I would be disclaimed by my father if I ended in Slytherin. Albus didn't seem to like the joke, it made him even more nervous. The joke was a bad decision, but before I could say anything else, Albus got called by professor McGonagall. He shot me a nervous glance and I patted him on the back before he walked clumsily to the stool.

The good news, he didn't need to be at the center of attention for too long, the sorting hat called out Gryffindor after 3 seconds or bad news, he was so relieved he stumbled down the stairs and landed face first at the head of the Gryffindor table. He smiled it off and sat down quickly next to James. .

After Albus left for the Gryffindor table, I started to look around for Scorpius. When I couldn't find him in the group of students, I looked towards the Slytherin table. There he was, sitting awkwardly with some other Slytherins. He didn't seem to like the coronation. Once again I felt pity for him.

When it was finally my turn, I tried to walk up to the stool with confidence, I'm sure I failed.

It was weird to hear the hat inside my head. I asked who had spelled him, and he said that I could be a Ravenclaw with my intelligence but that I would fit the best in Gryffindor. I thanked the hat and wished him a good day, He said that I had good manners and that I was the first in years to have said that. On my way towards the Gryffindor table I realized that the poor hat might be lonely, he only comes out once a year.

When I had reached the table I sat down next to Albus and James, James introduced me to some of his friends, who I greeted with a smile. When the food finally appeared, I noticed how hungry I actually was. The food was so good, I kept refilling my plate. I've rarely had tasted such good food. I mean, mom cooks well, but she'd better with books and spells.

When we were walking to the dorms, I bumped into Malfoy. We locked eyes for a second and continue walking after the we arrived at the Gryffindor tower, I bid everyone goodnight and walked towards the showers. I took a shower, greeted my new roommates, wrote my parents a letter and I'm going to sleep in my new bed. There's a big day ahead.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon 3**


	3. first day

**A/N: Hello! Sorry that it took so long to update. I'm currently writing three fanfics at once so I might have forgotten about this one. But here it is! Chapter 3. Enjoy and PLZ review!**

 **Btw I have corrected the mistakes in my previous chapters so they're more readable now.**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters :(**

* * *

Rose woke up to the sound of laughter and giggles. She laid in an unfamiliar bed and forgot where she was for a second, but then she remembered that she was in Hogwarts. She climbed out of her four-poster bed and greeted her roommates. Rose sheared the room with four other girls: Sam (Short for Samirah.), Leah, Maddie and Sabrina. Sam, Leah and Maddie were muggleborns, but Rose didn't mind. That just meant that she had people to complain to about how much they missed TV. Sabrina, on the other hand, was a pureblood. It'll probably be fun to confuse her with muggle terms.

"What are you giggling about?" Rose asked. "Well," Sam said. "I just realized this: Sabrina the teenage witch." and they all started laughing again. All except Sabrina, who looked very confused and maybe a bit crossed. Seeing Sabrina's face, Rose started laughing as well. "I don't understand!" Sabrina said. "What's so funny?" After the laughter died down Rose said: "Sabrina the teenage witch is an old television show for muggles. It has nothing to do with you." "What's a television show?" Sabrina asked, still looking very confused, but at least not crossed anymore. "I'll explain it to you later Sabrina," Maddie said. "But let's get dressed first or we'll miss breakfast." "Good idea." Leah said and they all started to change into their robes.

As the five of them walked down the stairs towards the common room, Sam, Leah and Maddie were busy trying to explain what a television and a television show was to Sabrina. So when Rose spotted Albus in the common room, they didn't even noticed that she left. "Morning!" Rose said to Albus. "Good morning Rose," he said. "Ready for breakfast?" Rose asked. "I'm starving," he responded.

As the two of them walked towards the great hall, Rose told Albus what had happened in her room. At the time that Rose was done talking, Albus was laughing so hard that he snorted. "You're so lucky!" Albus said. "I'm sharing rooms with only half-bloods and purebloods. They didn't even knew what a DS was! I wish I shared a room with some muggleborns" "Oh come on Albus, half-bloods and purebloods are not so bad." Rose argued. "They are if they keep asking you questions about how your father defeated the dark lord or how your mother got into the Holyhead Harpies." Albus said in a whispering tone while looking down at the floor. Rose was taken aback by that comment, she hadn't realized that Albus would get so much attention because of his parentage. "I-I'm sorry," Rose said. "I hadn't realized that." "You don't need to apologize for anything," Albus said. "I'm just glad that at least you will always be honest with me. And not like the other who want to know me because my parents." Rose place an arm over Albus' shoulder and pulled him closer. "I'm sure you'll find a friend that likes you for who you are," she said. "Thanks," Albus said. "I wonder how James does it." "Well," Rose said. "James loves the attention, but he knows when a friend is real and not only trying to take advantage of him." "Yeah," Albus said. "That sounds like the James I know."

Rose sat next to Albus during breakfast, they were just starting to eat when James sat down next to Albus. "Man, I'm starving," he said while filling his plate with bacon and eggs. "tho, bwat dist guor steduwl?" "What?" Rose asked confused. "He said, what's your schedule?" Albus explained. "How did you know what he said?" Rose asked. "Well, after living with him for 11 years made me able to understand him in any circumstances," Albus said. "That explains it," Rose said. She opened her bag and took out the piece of parchment with her schedule on it. "First transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then double potions with Slytherin, then history with Ravenclaw and at last flying with Slytherin." "thouts iderssihg." James said, then he swallowed. "Sounds interesting." Then they continued eating their breakfast.

Professor McGonagall didn't at all seemed glad to have another Potter in her class, but when she found out that Albus wasn't at all like his brother or father, her mood seemed to lighten up. Professor McGonagall made them pair up and practice the Wingardium Leviosa spell, which Rose performed perfectly at the end of the class.

"Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked as the class started to leave. Rose stayed with Albus "Yes, professor?" Albus said. "May I just say that I honestly did not look forward to having another Potter in my class, especially with my age. But you are by far the best Potter that I had in my career." Professor McGonagall said. "Uuh..." Albus said. "Thanks, I suppose?" "Now hurry up or you'll both be late for your next class." "Yes professor," the two of them said in unison. Once they were out of hearing distance of professor McGonagall, they looked at each other and started giggling.

Potions was a bore, the professor went on and on about precautions and the best temperature to brew a potion on. Instead of listening to the professor Rose found herself looking at the Slytherins. They all seemed to be whispering to each other instead of listening to the professor, which Rose could relay with. The Slytherins were all whispering with each other, all except one: Scorpius Malfoy. He sat at the back of the class, alone, staring at the wall. Rose wondered why that boy didn't try to interact with the others in his house. She thought of different reasons, but they all seemed illogical. By the end of the class, she still didn't know why and Rose thought of it as her mission to find out why.

History was a bit more interesting, but Rose's thoughts kept floating back to Scorpius. Until professor Binns asked her a question which she couldn't answer because she didn't pay attention. Luckily Albus managed to whisper the answer next to her. She thanked him under her breath. After that, she started to take notes and pay more attention.

Flying lessons, the one class where everyone seemed to look forward to. They started with calling their brooms, and eventually they got to fly around the training field. A lot of students had difficulties with calling their brooms, mounting their brooms and flying, but Albus and Rose did it perfectly thanks to Aunt Ginny's lessons. While Albus and Rose were goofing around on their brooms, they saw that Rose's roommates had troubles with flying steadily, so they decided to help them out. At the end of the class, her friends were able to fly a broom without losing their balances.

"What a day," Albus said as they walked back towards the castle. "And we have homework too." "The weather is so nice today," Rose said. "Maybe we could fly some more after we're done with our homework." "But we don't have brooms because first years aren't allowed to bring one," Albus said. "Who said something about our brooms," Rose said with a playful smile. "We can borrow one from James and Teddy. They'll allow it, I'm sure." "Good idea," Albus said. "But what if the teachers find out?" "Then we can say that we haven't technically broken any of the rules," Rose answered. "So if you'd hurry up, we can fly longer." And together they ran towards the Gryffindor common room and started on their homework.

After thirty minutes Rose laid down her quill and said: "No, no, I can't do it anymore." And she walked towards her room before Albus can say anything. After two minutes Rose came back and sat back down at the table. "What did you mean you couldn't do it anymore?" Albus asked. "What I meant," Rose said. "Is that I'm incapable of writing with that stupid quill that I have to refill every damn time I write a sentence. So I went upstairs and got this." Rose pulled out two pens from behind her back. "I don't care that the professor is a ghost, but that doesn't mean that we have to endure writing with a damn quill, like we live in the middle ages. And I don't think that he'll mind since that my handwriting will be WAY more readable now." "I agree," Albus said. "Those quills are driving me crazy! I can't understand how people write with them." He took one of the pens and they continued writing their homework.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and I'll update soon!**

 **Author out ;)**


End file.
